The Sparring Session : Unleash Cro's Hidden Powers
by CroRumery
Summary: A Sparring Session with Vegeta unleashes Cro Bukar's Deadly Saiyan Powers that go beyond the realm of the normal Saiyan.


The Sparing Session : Cro vs Vegeta

aka : Cro's Hidden Powers

**By : Robert Leo Rumery**

**Charcters Used : **

**Cro Bukar ( ME)**

**Vegeta **

**Bura Briefs**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z, they are licensend to Funimation. The only charcters I do own is my charcter who is Cro Bukar. And if I did own DBZ I would be very rich by know, but I don't and I am poor.**

It was another restless night Cro was coverd up in a white silk blanket, his bed, was big and wide his clothes neatly layed on the carpted floor beneath him. His head layed on a white pillow-case, with the fluffiest pillow beneath the case. His eyes were closed his body it jerked in his sleep. Visions of his parents danced acrossed in his dreams, the violent images of his past, they played over and over in his dreams. Like a horrible violent movie that kept on playing, it wouldn't stop. The same thing over and over again. He closes his eyes tighter, and his body, it jerks even more violenter. His shoulder hits violently against the pale white wall. He could feel it slam against the wall . He awake, cold sweat beating down on his forehead, he sat up, with the blanket around his waist. He runs his hand up on his forehead, and took the back of it and whiped the sweat off of his forehead. The screams, the echoed violenty through his mind, visions of his mother getting her throat slit, the blood the spit out, it trickled down to her breast, her lifeless body it lay down on the living room floor of the house. Cro, he shakes his head, this wasn't real. It was only violent memories th at were formed by his guilt because he couldn't protect his family. He couldn't protect his mother, the person that give him life.. He couldn't fucking protect her, that is what angered him, it angered him violenty, but he still rememers his father, and how he died too. His father, the fighter that he was. He fought them to the death, if they we're gonna kill him. They we're gonna have to earn his death. Cro didn't remember just how he fought to the death, but he did. He fought very well. Cro had his fathers blood inside of him and his mothers there blood together it was a deadly force to be up against. What was he up against? He didn't even know that. Cro, he stands up, the blanket falls down to around Cros ankles, he was wearing white boxer-shorts. He pulled up his jeans off of the floor walked over to his bed and he sat down, and he pulled on the jeans that he had they are as black as night. He had been wearing his blank t-shirt tanktop.

He walks over to the door-way which had a crack opened to it he pushed it open gentley to look out into the hallway it was as black as night. He looked down the left hallway, Vegeta, The King Of The Saiyans, and Velika, His Queen we're sleeping soundly. They were in each others arms. Then he looked down the right hallway, and there was Bura sleeping soundly, her body was twisted into a comfortable positon, she was hugging a brown teddy-bear. It was pushed against her breast-area. Her pale-pink lips twisted into a smile as she slept.

Cro, he walked out of the door room and into the hallway which was very plush the cusion of the carpet felt nice against his barefeet he walked down a large hallway, running his hand acrossed one of the walls softly trying to find a light switch. He gets to the entrance of the living room. He keeps on running his hand on the wall for the light switch he finds it. He flips the light on and it lights up the Living Room.

There was a big black leatherd couch and a huge big screen t.v. ontop of a huge entertainment center under the Television was about every gaming system, a little kids dream. He walks over to the black leatherd couch and sits down, He closed his eyes tighter again.

A Huge Saiyan Enterd The Bukar Household little Baby Cro was huddled in the corner by himself his mothers sweet touch cuddled up with him in the corner as his father in the front of the house was talking to the huge Saiyan but that wasn't going to do much good. The Huge Saiyan swang at him and sent Cros father sent flying backwards into a pile of china and glass there was a huge crash. His mother looked at Cro holding him tightly.

"Your going to have to run dear, whatever happens here you have to be safe, whatever happens here, you will have to run, you do know the rules don't you, dear? " His mother asked Cro

Cro nods

"Yes, Mom.. A Saiyan never gives up, A saiyan never backs down from the fight, A Saiyan never kills for revenge only for peace, A Saiyan never hurts the innocent, A saiyan always dies for the people they love.. "

Cros mother smiled at Cro and hugged him tight, so tight, she didn't want to let him go. Not now not ever, but she knew she had to let go..

Cros father stands back up.

Cros father shoots a KI blast at the Huge Saiyan that stood before him the blast hit the Huge Saiyan but only realed him back for a bit it didn't really hurt him. It was morely like a fly biting on the back of your neck, you swat it, the pain goes away instantly..

"Is that the best you can do, Bukar? And you call yourself A Saiyan!"

The Huge Saiyan pushes a huge red ball at Cro's Father and it rips through Cro's father. Cro's Fathers Waist and Torso was seperated blood spilled out, as Cros Father lay lifeless on the floor. Tear's they filled Cro's eyes..

"Dadddddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Cro yelled out in horror but mostly in rage..

"You must pay!" Cro said as he started to power up, but he read the huge saiyans power levels that were no match for him but he didn't really care. They killed his father, they must pay!

"Cro, No! Theres nothing you can do here.. You have to run, BabyBoy.. We'll be together someday again, I promise you that. I won't be gone for long, I promise you, Cro.. I won't be gone for long." Cro's Mother said, she gave Cro a big hug, and walked out to the living room to face the huge Saiyan, seconds later, she was on the ground, with a knife wound on her throat and blood dripping down onto her breasts. Cro's eyes, they widend with horror, all the evilness, all the masacare. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't do it today, he was only 10. He knew what he had to do, venture to Earth and find the one they called Vegeta and have him train him.

Cro opens his eyes back up and he is in the present he is in the Royal House Of Vegeta. He heard footsteps coming from the hallway, they we're mall footsteps it was probably Vegeta.

"Who dares to intrude the Royal House Of Vegeta?" A Booming voice asked,

the man had a baseball bat in his hand.

"Its me, Cro, Vegeta." Cro said,

Vegeta, he lowerd his bat and walked over to where he had heard Cro's voice, Cro was sitting down on the couch. Cro had his arms crossed Vegeta walked over and locked at Cro.

"Why are you up at this hour?" Vegeta asked

" I couldn't sleep, I saw my parents get slaughterd tonight." Cro said,

Vegeta sat down next to Cro, as Vegeta sat down, he sank into the couch

" I know what you mean. As A child I dreamed about seeing my father, King Vegeta being killed by Freiza and seeing my planet blowing up because of Freiza also." Vegeta said,

" I just wished there was something I could of done, but I was only a child then, my mother, and her Saiyan rules, she made me memorize all of them." Cro said

"Saiyan rules?" Vegeta asked

"They weren't really rules of the race, just our rules... , A saiyan never backs down from the fight, A Saiyan never kills for revenge only for peace, A Saiyan never hurts the innocent, A saiyan always dies for the people they love, those we're our rules.." Cro said,

Vegeta he noded.

Vegeta then put his hand on Cro's shoulder

"Try to get some sleep, we train tomorrow, I want you to be all rested, I don't want you to fall asleep, as I'm royaly kicking your ass!" Vegeta said, with a small little smirk as he makes his way back up the hallway, and he re-enters his room, crawls into bed with his wife and goes back to sleep.

Cro, he sprawls out onto the couch, his head resting against the arm of the couch, he turns so his back is against the room, and his face is on the back of the couch, he closes his eyes, and he drifts off to sleep. He sleeps for the rest of the night, dreaming of happier times with his parents, times when they we're not dead, and not under attack by there sadistac ruler. He didn't remember the face of the ruler, but he knew he was dark and evil. Sadistac, was the perfect word for him. His body twists in his sleep. He then feels a soft hand on his forhead, his eyes they blink a foggy image appears, he blinks again.

"Bura?" Cro asked

The Female voice giggles

Cro blinks once more again.

"Its you ain't it?" Cro asked

"Mhmmm.." She answerd

Cro, he sat up. And Bura took a seat next to him, Bura wraps her arms around Cros neck and kisses Cros lips softly with no tongue. If she had kissed him that passiontaley, his father would kill him. She wasn't supposed to even kiss a boy that passiontely. She was only 18 and in her fathers mind. She was still a little girl, but she wasn't she was all grown up.

She unhooks her arms from Cros neck, and places her hands on her lap politely. She smiled sweetly at Cro and moves her hair out of her gorgeous blue eyes.

"You look tired have more nightmares?" Bura asked Cro

" A few, but nothing I can't handle." Cro replied

"I'm here for you if you need to talk." Bura said, as she grasped Cros hand gentley, smiling at him.

"Thank you,Bura. I really mean that, you being here for me, your family being here for me, it really helps me." Cro said

Than Cro he gets up off the couch and walks to the Kitchen. Which is tiled with white Tiles there is a white Refridgerator in the corner and a largre brown table in the middle of the room and on the left is a slideing open door the leads to the outside, it leads to a deck. And it oversees everything. You could see the whole world. Cro walks over to the Fridge and opens it and takes out A Sandwich he had made the other night and never ate. He holds the sandwich in both hands and walks over to the brown table and sits down in one of the wooden chairs. Places the sandwich on the table, a few small white crums fall onto the table, he picks the sandwich up oncemore, and puts a side of it into his mouth chews it and gulps it down, and than he eats the rest of it.

Vegeta was coming down the hallway in his black robe and large silver letters on the back of it and they read ' Vegeta' he had it tied around his waist. He was dripping from head to toe. He had just showerd his black point hair was wet and was a mess. He walks out into the living room and saw his lovely babygirl, Bura sitting on the couch. She smiled up at her father.

"Good morning, Babygirl." Veget said

"Good morning, Daddy." Bura said, she was smiling.

Vegeta passed and walked out into the kitchen he saw Cro sitting at the table.

Vegeta walked over to the table and sat down acrossed from Cro. Cro was looking out the window not paying attention to who was there.

"Cro.." Vegeta Said

There was no response from Cro

"Cro?"

Still no response from Cro

"Cro!" Vegeta said, as he pounded his fists down on the table.

Cro than glanced over at Vegeta who had not been sitting there a minute ago.

"Day dreamin' again boy, eh?" Vegeta asked, he smirked

" Just a little bit." Cro said

Vegeta chuckled as he got up and pushed the chair back in to its place,

he than walked over to the washing machine in the corner and he took out the clothes that he needed for the day, he slung them over his right schoulder and walked out of the kitchen into the living room, he walked past Bura on the black leather couch as he passed he smiled at his beautiful daughter. And than he walked back to his room and he got dressed.

He had but on a black shirt and a pair of black jeans along with his white boots. He hadn't put on his gloves yet.

He walks back down the large hall of his house back into the living room know Bura laying on the couch all sprawled out trying to get comfortable. Her eyes glued to the Television set. A Remote in her right hand flipping through the channells, slowly, looking at each show title. Her father smiles at her, as he walks by, she lifts her head and sees Vegeta, she smiles back at him happily. Vegeta he walked back out to the kitchen, back out to the large wooden table him and Cro were sitting at earlier, Cro had his arms down on the table, and Cros head was buried beneath him. He was sleeping, again.

"Wake up!" Vegeta said

"Mommy, no, don't go!" Cro said, as he woke up. He woke up in horror

his breathing was shallow, and sweat beads had formed on his forehead, cold sweat beads.

Cro took the back of his hand and whiped them off.

"Thinking about them again?" Vegeta asked, he folded his hands on the table

" Just a little bit." Cro answerd

"Well stop, we got a sparing session this morning, remember?" Vegeta told Cro.

Cro noded

" I remember." Cro answerd

"Good.. I'll be ready in about 45 minutes." Vegeta said, he gets up and pushes the chair back in.

Those 45 minutes they passed accoridingly, well they passed very fast. Vegeta had already flown to the desired location for their sparing match. Some place secluded some place where Bura nor the rest of the world would find them.

Cro walked out of the house with his leather jacket on and he walked to the garage and pulled the garage door open,

he walked into the garage and he saw his jet black motorcycle sitting there the keys where in the pocket of his jacket. He walks over to the bike and he mounts it and takes the keys out of his pocket, he puts them into the ignition, and he turns the key a half a turn the bike it starts up... Vrooooooom! Cro, he puts his foot onto the clutch, he speeds out of the garage, and the door it automaticly closes. He speeds down the main rood at magnicfent speed, and then he turns left onto a dirt road, he speeds massively kicking up the dust behind of him. He reaches the sparing area where Vegeta is standing waiting impatienly. Cro gets there and he parks his bike.

Cro, he walks acrossed the road he had set his black leather jacket acrossed the seat on his motor-bike, he walks onto the green plush grass. Vegeta was standing in the middle of this large field. It was surrouned by large oak-trees, it surrounded the field like it was a boxing ring or something. Cro meet Vegeta in the middle, he had his arms crossed

"Your late!" Vegeta said, he sounded a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Cro said

" No more excuses! Your here, so lets start!" Vegeta said,

"Power up, boy!" Vegeta continued

Cro, he started to power up a yellow aura appeared around his body, his hands in fists of rage, he could feel the power corpsing through his veins. His normaly blue eyes, they turned green, the earth beneath Cro it started to slowly crumble as his normal straight black hair. It turned pointed and very blonde. He was accsending to his Super Saiyan 1 Power Level. But that wasn't going to be his only transformation today, he felt that today was going to be very memorable, very memorable indeed. For both him and Vegeta.

_Boy, lets see what you Really got, I know you got more than you show me, but why aren't you venting your true power? Well we'll see it today, if it kills both of us or not. I sense a great power in you Cro, just getting you to realise it, now thats gonna be a fucking bitch to do! _ Vegeta thought

"Lets see what you got, boy... Hit me!" Vegeta said in a challenging voice

Cro, stood there looking at Vegeta he blinks at force, he than holds out his hand, and a small ball of energy appears in his left hand and he shoots it at Vegeta and as it was going to hit Vegeta he knocks it away with ease

"That all you got,boy?" Vegeta asks, he chuckles

Cro holds out his right hand and he forms 5 small balls of energy and he hurls them at Vegeta, 3 of them hit him and he knocks away the other 2 into a tree in back of them.

"My turn!" Vegeta said, as his left hand had 20 energy balls he looks at Cro and brings his hand from around of his back and he hurls them right at Cro, 10 of them hit Cro sending him hurling back a bit, and then he deflects the other 10 into seperate directions hitting whatever was around them.

"Not bad, you could be worse." Vegeta said, he smirked

"True." Cro said, he smirked himself.

He had 50 balls of small energy in his left hand which was around the back of him.

He brought the hand around the front and launched the KI Blasts at Vegeta. 40 of The KI Blasts hit Vegeta in the chest sending Vegeta back a few steps the 10 came at Vegeta's face, and Vegeta quickly dodged them. Vegeta know was in the air with a smirk on his face.

"Not bad boy, not bad at all!"

Cro, he leavated into the air,

and than Vegeta charged at him with his fist out and as he charged at Cro he went Super Saiyan one.

Vegeta hit Cro in the jaw,

sent Cro backwards for a bit. Then Cro regained his composure and charged at Vegeta hitting him in the gut with a punch.

Vegeta, he shaken it off quickly, charged at Cro once again hit him with a round houd kick, well attempted to, Cro disappeared and reappeard behind of Vegeta and with a double axe handle smash sent Vegeta down to the ground, crashing into the earth below of him.

Cro, he than perfromed Metor Flash, he sent 50 KI Blasts down at Vegeta,

they hit The King Of Saiyans.

But they didn't have any real effect on The Saiyan King, they just slowed down Vegeta for a bit. But thats what Cro wanted, as he hovers in the air, thats all he needed to do.

As Vegeta lay there..

A Thought popped into Vegeta's mind

_Maybe if I pretend to be un able to fight back, maybe, just maybe he'll show me what he can really do, what his true powers are. Just maybe, yes I got it! I will, come on boy, show me your true powers! _ Vegeta thought as he lay down on the ground.

Cro, still hovering above Vegeta he tries to power up again..

He feels the power within him gathering.. Gathering once more

"arrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cro lets out a roar.

As he starts turning Super Saiyan 3.. Know his blonde spikey hair goes down the most of his back and his arms become more muscular.

_Yes! Cro...Watch out, BOY!_

Vegeta than popped up from the ground

Cro turns.

"W-h-aa?"

Cro gets a fist in the face by Vegeta who then goes Super Saiyan 3.

"I"m sick of toying around, I will finish you, now!"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Vegeta he backs up from Cro he gathers alot of Energy and he puts both of his fingers together

and than a large ball of Energy appears infront of Vegeta and than he launches it at Cro, and it connects sending Cro down crashing to the ground. And it makes A crater, that Cro is laying in, known Cro's shirt and pants are torn and his body is coverd wi th small cuts and he is bleeding.

_I thought you we're stronger boy, I thought wrong. I thought you would of actually gave me a run for my money, but I was wrong,boy. Your just a Weakling, yes I said that, Cro. You are a weakling. You are WEAK! You couldn't even help your parents when they asked for it. You watched them get slaughterd. You didn't help them, you are such a coward, Cro.. A Coward! You could of helped your parents but you didn't oh boo-whoo.. I was only a boy, your saiyan heritage it dosen't know age, it dosen't know fear. One of your mothers rules said 'if you love someone, you will die for them...' youi didn't die for your parents.. You are Weak, Cro. _ Vegeta telepathicly told Cro..

Cro, than he pushed himself back up from the ground he may be all bloodied he may feel like giving up, but he won't hes got a battle to win and thats all that matters to him right know, the battle with Vegeta, he will not be beaten by Vegeta, he will not be BEATEN!

Cro backs up and he starts digging inside of himself he was going to feed off of his pain,

then and just then. A Red auroa appeared around him and his blonde Super Saiyan hair it turned bright red, the earth beneath him it started to crumble. He held out both of his hands and a red energy ball it appeared around him, his eyes, they turned dark blue. He levated out of the crater Vegeta had made with his big bang blast. Cro than landed on the ground above, as he landed the red energy ball it disappeard.

"Fight me here!" Cro said,

"Fine!" Vegeta said, as he flew down below and landed on the ground.

"Be ready to be beaten!" Cro said, as he stood back and reached out his hands palms up, red energy surrounded them and the earth below vegeta it started to crumble and a small ring of fire surrounded Vegeta and three ring like things held Vegeta as Huge Fire Energy Ball falls from the sky hitting Vegeta and draining most of his power. Vegeta lay in the crater the huge fire energy ball had made.

Cro, he flys down to where Vegeta his,

hes barely moving, worn out from the attack worn out from there fight.

He presses his hand to Vegeta's throat a bit of his energy appears in Cros hand and he touches it to Vegeta's throat giving him enough power to get up. Cro flys from the crater and than he than lands and powers down.

He walks over to where he had parked his bike. He hops onto his bike and drives off.

_Thank you, Cro. You have made my day complete boy, I haven't had a fight like that since I fought Kakarot. I thank you, Cro you will make a great fighter someday, I felt you power that is not your true power, but it was great power none the less. _ Vegeta thought as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. He than flys back to Castle Vegeta

Cro rides back to Castle Vegeta on his bike.

He puts it into the garage, he is coverd with blood and sweat,

he walks into the house. And sees Vegeta in the living room .

"Your late, again!" Vegeta said

"Well you flew I drove." Cro said, with a smile

"You took it to me, boy.. Good Job." Vegeta said

"Thanks." Cro said

The End...


End file.
